


Habits

by TricksterNag1to



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Canon Is Mine Now™, Disabled Character, F/F, Human AU, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: Rainbow Dash starts smoking cigarettes, and Scootaloo finds out.





	Habits

Rainbow Dash sighed, putting her head against her desk. She’d been cooped up for the past week, or what could easily be interpreted as forever through her eyes, watching her turtle and prepping for her next test. She wanted to be a pilot badly, but she needed to pass her last math final to pass. So far, she failed every one since eighth grade. 

Dash fingered through the drawers of her desk anxiously, maybe one cigarette would calm her down. Her sibling nor her parents didn’t know she smoked, she wouldn’t- or couldn’t, smoke weed. The concept of doing hard drugs that got her in jail made her anxious. She slowly put a cigarette to her lips and put the lighter to the end of it before she could start it, she heard a familiar voice.

“What are you doing?” Scootaloo asked from her doorway. They were wearing a binder and Dash’s old shorts that she outgrew a summer or two ago. “Is that a cigarette?” they questioned, walking in with a shirt in their hand. Their skin was a tad darker than Rainbow’s, with dark freckles covering their shoulders.

Scootaloo was born with only one arm, which made it pretty hard for them to maneuver at times, but they managed. “Dash, why are you smoking that?” they asked, putting their shirt across their shoulder in the same manner someone would do with a dishrag.

“Listen, Scoots.” Rainbow panicked, putting her hand on their good shoulder and giving it a little squeeze that she often did to reassure them things were alright. “I’m kiiiinda nervous about my math final, please don’t tell mom and dad.” she begged. “Gilda left these here an-”

The younger paused, running a hand through their harshly dyed purple hair, “I knew that you smoked, Dash.” they said rather bluntly. “Aunt Lofty smokes sometimes when I’m at her house. Aunt Holiday doesn't like it very much. Haven’t you seen those ads on TV?” they asked with a tilt of the head.

Dash sighed, her shoulders slowly falling down. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” she said with a push of air from her lips. “The Real Cost?” she sneered. “More like… the real way to make people not give a shit.” the older grinned. “Want one Scoots?”

Scootaloo shook their head furiously. “No Dash! I don’t want any part in your stupid bad habits!” they protested. “I’m going to


End file.
